Orange's Revenge
Orange's Revenge is a dark fan fiction set in the General Mills world. This is one of the many 'Evil Orange' memes that spreaded through the internet after the General Mills cereal commercial "Everyday of the Week" aired, it was the first appearance of the CGI orange and possibly there will be more appearance of 'it'. The author also released a sequel entitled "Orange's Revenge - Aftermath", which you can read here. The Story It was a peaceful day in the General Mills world, Orange was practicing his flute like usual hitting a few sour notes. Right when Orange was about to finish his last note, he heard laughing from outside. Orange went to check on the window, there he saw Tricks the Rabbit and Jake, they were playing goofy games. Orange had enough of this bullshit, he opened the window and shouted at the two. "Would you two be quiet," Orange shouted. "I need to practice, and you're messing things up!" "Oh sorry, we're having too much fun," said Tricks. "Wanna join us?" "NO," replied Orange. "Will you two please play somewhere else?" The two nodded their heads and went to the park, Orange unsure of himself, went back to his room and put his mouth on the flute, only able to play a couple notes before someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and saw Honey Drop. "Hey Orange," she said. "Wanna go get some drinks and hang out?" "NO," shouted Orange. "I am busy, and you need to lose weight!" Honey ran away in tears. Orange didn't care, he went back to his room and started to play his flute. "I had enough of my friends," said Orange in anger. "They're always bothering me, I wish they were dead!" Later that night, Orange played his flute at the concert. But he played very badly, and that made people and all of his "friends" boo him off stage. Orange, walking home clutched his fist tightly and got so mad. "I can't take it anymore. Those are not my "friends", their monsters! I wished they were dead, and nothing came of it. Well, I'm gonna make them pay!" Orange curled his face into a grin and walked home. He walked into a secret room and started to pick out a knife, meat grinder, and many more weapons. He knew what he had to do, he had to kill his friends, and end his suffering once and for all. He called up Tricks and asked him to come to his "party". "Hey Tricks, wanna come to my party?" asked Orange, "Ah, sure Orange, you're my best friend, after all..." replied Tricks. Orange's plan was falling into place, and he would soon taste revenge. There was a knock on the door and Orange went to answer it, it was Tricks, Chip, Honey, Jake, and Sonny. Orange lead them to the back room and locked the door. "Hey Orange? The door is locked!" shouted Jake, "I don't think he wants us out..." replied Sonny. "Why would you say that?" asked Tricks. "He wants to kill us..." replied Sonny. Orange appeared and bonked the 5 mascots on the head. "I...feel...funny...." was Jake's last word, before he fainted from the bonk on the head. Jake was the first to wake up and witness his surroundings, he screamed so loud that it woke up Sonny. "I told you he wants to kill us..." said Sonny in a sigh. "This can't be happening!" replied Jake. A familiar figure walked in from the locked door. Jake tried to run, but he was tied to the metal bed and couldn't move. Jake started to sob, tears were streaming down his face at a heavy rate. "I know who's first now..." said the familiar figure, now Jake knew who it was... it was Orange. Orange went back into the darkness and dragged out a metal table. It was full of knives, blades, saws, chainsaws, and a huge meat grinder. "I'm making my favorite breakfast food," said Orange. "...meat". Jake was now panicking, he started to bite the rope that was tied to the table, but it was no use. Jake knew he fucked up... Hard. Orange grabbed a scrapper and walked towards Jake. He slowly dragged the scrapper up to Jake's face. Jake shouted out words. "Orange, please don't kill me, I'm your friend!" pleaded Jake. "I have no friends..." replied Orange. Orange stabbed Jake with the scrapping tool, Jake screamed and Orange smuggled Jake's mouth with a pillow until Jake fell asleep. Orange began digging the scrapper into Jake's skin even deeper. Blood squirted out of the hole of skin in Jake's cheek and began swollen. Orange grabbed a grinder from his tray and stabbed Jake's face again with it, it began to grind his skin into strips of skin. Orange then took his flamethrower and aimed it at Jake's face. Orange pressed the trigger and flames began to fire at Jake's mutilated face, the face began to melt like glass into a puddle of melted skin and brain matter. Jake was dead, Orange's first victim has been killed. Orange looked at Sonny and Sonny frowned at Orange and then sighed and nodded. Before Orange got down to killing Sonny, he put Jake's melted face puddle and poured it into a cupcake pan. "Oh, I just love orange cupcakes...," said Orange. Orange lunged at Sonny, he punched Sonny in the gut and Sonny puked out a massive amount of blood. Orange grabbed Sonny's stomach and twisted it, Sonny started vomiting purple fluids and started to shout at Orange. "Orange? Why are you doing this?" asked Sonny in fear. "Because you guys laughed at me at my only concert and booed me offstage, now I will get rid of you once and for all..." replied Orange, he then grabbed Sonny's stomach and ripped it off. Sonny began to scream. Orange went to pull off organs of Sonny's body, Orange pulled off organ after organ, until there it was... the heart. Orange ripped off Sonny's heart and started to eat all of the organs he pulled off. Orange's mouth was covered in blood, his once clean teeth were now covered in flesh. His teeth also changed to fangs, like a wolf. Orange grabbed the cupcake pan and puked into one of the cupcake holders, all of Sonny's chewed up organs came out all mushy and gooey. "You know Honey," said Orange. "...I would love to make a honey cupcake". Honey looked in shock. "What did you do to Jake and Sonny?" replied Honey. "Oh, I'll show you, you know it was supposed to be a surprise!" replied Orange, he pulled out a pan full of chewed up mush and skin. Honey began to puke all of her vomit. "Honey, you know how I said you should lose weight?" asked Orange. "Yeah..." replied Honey. Orange took out a giant toy claw with a bunch of blades, he walked up to Honey and put the claw next to her fat stomach. "What are you doing?" asked Honey. Orange pressed the handle on the claw and the claw and it's blades sank deep into Honey's stomach fat, blood gushed out of the hole of gushing blood. Honey died, and that was that. Orange grabbed Honey's body and dragged it into a machine labeled "BODY CRUSHER." and put her body into the tight spot. Her body was crushed, and it got smaller as it got crushed into a bloody pulp. Orange picked up the bloody pulp and stuffed it into the cupcake holder on the pan. "3 down, only 2 more to go...," laughed Orange. "Anyways, I know how to do it faster...". Orange looked at his table and found a knife with multiple blades, he let them stretch over to Tricks and Chip. Tricks woke up with a yawn and saw the blades, almost piercing his stomach. The blades made it to his stomach and began to tear the rabbit apart into strips of skin and flesh. Fresh blood gushed onto the floor, as the rabbit was torn to shreds. The blades went to Chip next and did the same thing except Chip was in a coma and did not wake up to see his death in action. Orange grabbed the rest of the bodies and put them into their holders, he was done with his baking, now he had to put them in the oven to bake. When they were done, he brought them out, they were white, blue, orange, and gray. He began to stuff himself with his work, he needed it after making all those delicious cupcakes. After that, he walked outside and said a few words before leaving: "Saturday is everyday, part of a good breakfast!" Category:Memes Category:General Mills Category:FanFiction Category:Rip-off Category:Insanity